Modern society has adopted, and is becoming reliant upon, wireless communication devices for various purposes, such as, connecting users of the wireless communication devices with other users. Wireless communication devices can vary from battery powered handheld devices to stationary household and/or commercial devices utilizing electrical network as a power source. Due to rapid development of the wireless communication devices a number of areas capable of enabling entirely new types of communication applications have emerged.
An example of a wireless short-range communication technology is Bluetooth™ communication protocol, which operates in the 2.4 GHz ISM band. Bluetooth™ is a short-range radio network, originally intended as a cable replacement. Bluetooth™ Technical Specifications are published by the Bluetooth™ SIG, Inc. The Bluetooth™ Core Specification, Version 4.1, Bluetooth™ SIG, Dec. 3, 2013 (incorporated herein by reference), describes the Bluetooth™ Basic Rate/Enhanced Data Rate (BR/EDR) protocol and the Bluetooth™ Low Energy protocol (LE).